


She aims her pistol at the sky—

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [84]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wonders how much of it is out of spite. She used to protect Annalise with everything she had, would do <i>anything</i> for her without question or comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She aims her pistol at the sky—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Bonnie wonders how much of it is out of spite. She used to protect Annalise with everything she had, would do _anything_ for her without question or comment.

But now… now she hesitates, now she thinks about Asher, even herself, first.

Maybe she's grown up, or maybe she's more irritated than she thought at the pretty faced Laurel replacing her so easily. Whatever it is, it isn't enough. She _wants_ to kill her, she could even, has a gun in her hands.

But there are tendrils, irksome protective tendrils, that keep her finger off the trigger.

It's not love or longing, her usual go-to emotions for Annalise. It isn't hatred either, as much as she wishes that were so.

No, it's just loyalty.


End file.
